Blog użytkownika:ToothlessNight FuryAndHiccup Haddock/Opowiadanie o smoku.
Kilka informacji: -Opowiadanie jest o smoku. -Wydarzenia dzieją się po JWS,PNF(Prezent Nocnej Furii). -Hiccstrid. -Perspektywa Czkawki. -Sny, myśli itp są pogrubioną czcionką Prolog Pewnego dnia na Berk, Czkawka wraz z Astrid i Śledzikiem patrolowali wyspę. Przez wszystkie godziny patrolu byli znużeni, ale zauważli coś - jajo, było wielkie. Czkawka podleciał i powiedział. Cz: Dziwne jajo... widać że jest samotne. A: Tak, dziwne. Ś:Może zabierzmy je ze sobą? Cz: No dobra, widać że to jajo nie ma mamuśki. Jak powiedział Czkawka to tak zrobili, czekali przez okrągły miesiąc ale wkońcu zaczęło się wykluwać. Zebrano całą wioskę by zobaczyć co to za jajo. Rozdział 1 "Zdziwienie" Cz: Ciekawe co z tego się wykluje! A: Może Nocna Furia? Cz: Może... Ś: Ja myślę że się wykluje z tego Tajfumerang. M: A ja myślę... ee? Co ja myślę? Szp: Brat... jesteś idiota, ja myślę że się wykluje Wrzeniec. S: Ja myślę że Gromogrzmot Cz: Patrzcie! Ostatnie pęknięcie! Wykluł się z niego smok... a był nim Krzykozgon! Ś: Aaaa to Krzykozgon!! S: Na Thora! Cz: Zaraz! Możemy go wytresować! M: Ja chce takiego! Cz: Nie dostaniesz go. Perspektywa Krzykozgona. Ja: Gdzie ja jestem? - Krzykozgon miał wzrost trzech gronkieli. Sz: Na wyspie Berk! W: A ty to kto? Ja: Nie wiem, czuje się jak bym się dopiero obudził. Szt: Bo tak było, wyklułeś się dopiero. Ja: Aha... a wy kim jesteście? Sz: Ja jestem Szczerbatek, Nocna Furia. W: A ja jestem Wichura, najładniejsza z Śmiertników Zębaczy. Szt: Ja natomiast jestem SztukaMięs, Gronkiel. W i J: My jesteśmy Wym i Jot, rasa Zębiróg Zamkogłowy. Ja: A ja jaką jestem rasą? Sz: Nie wiemy, ale przypominasz Krzykozgona. Ja: Krzykozgona? A... już pamiętam, czyli mogę to! - Wtedy użył swojego płomienia i krzyku. Cz: Aa... już to umie! S: Synek! Uspokój go! Sz: Aaaaaa przestań!!! Krzykozgon przestał. Ja: A wy tego nie umiecie, hah. Sz: Ale ja umiem to. - Wtedy Szczerbatek strzelił w bok od Krzykozgona Ja: Dobra, już dobra. Jak będę większy to zobaczycie! Sz: To powodzenia. Krzykozgon próbował odlecieć ale wtedy upadł na Czkawkę. Cz: Zdejmijcie go ze mnie! Waży co najmniej jak Szczerbek! Wikingowie zdjeli Krzykozgona z Czkawki. A: Pewnie nie umie jeszcze latać... Cz: W końcu dopiero co się narodził, musimy go wytresować. M: Ja chce to zrobić! Ja chce! Szp: Nie bo ja chce! - Wywiązała się bójka. Cz: Ja to zrobie. - Wtedy podszedł do smoka., wziął rybę i rzucił ją Krzykozgonowi. Smok zjadł ją całą, Czkawka podszedł do niego, wyciągnął dłoń przed siebie i odwrócił wzrok. Ja: Co... - Wtedy podszedł do jego dłoni i trącił ją swoją głową. Ś: To niemożliwe! Krzykozgon wytresowany! Cz: Tak... nazwę go Cyrano. Cyrano padł na ziemie śpiący. Rozdział 2 "Krzykozgon" Co rozdział będę pisał z innej perspektywy, czyli albo Cyrano albo Czkawka. Cyrano, obudził się w klatce. Ja: Gdzie ja jestem?! Cisza... Ja: Jeśli mnie nie wypuścicie to pożałujecie! Wtedy nagle ujawnił się Szczerbatek. Sz: -ziew- Jesteś w twoim -ziew- nowym domu Ja: Co?! Klatka to mój dom?! Sz: Nie, wyspa Berk. Do Smoczej Areny wszedli jeźdźcy. Cz: Co tu - ziew - się dzieje? Ś: O patrz! Twój smok chyba lubi tego Krzykozgona. Cz: Tak... dobra, wypuścmy go. Jeźdźcy uwolnili Cyrano. Ś: Mogę... - wtedy mu przerwał Czkawka. Cz: Śledzik tak, ale zrobimy to razem. - Jeźdźcy zaczęli badać Krzykozgona aż w końcu doszedł czas splunięć. A: Dobra Cyrano, strzelaj swoim ogniem. Cyrano zrobił to co kazała mu Astrid. Cz: Wow! 25 splunięć! A: Zadziwiające... Ś: Ciekawe kto z nas będzie go - Wtedy ktoś wparował do Areny. S: Synu! Nowa osoba przybyła na wyspę, Amanda! Wtedy ujawniła się piękna dziewczyna o czarnych włosach, niebieskich oczach i długich rozpiętych włosach. Am: Witajcie! Wtedy Cyrano poszedł do Amandy i zaczął ją wąchać. Am: Co to za wielki smok?! S: To Krzykozgon, jeden z najsilniejszych smoków. Am: Aż... taki wielki? Cz: Walczyłem wraz z Szczerbatkiem z większym... Am: Jakiś ty bohaterski - zaśmiała się. Cz: Przez te bydle straciłem stopę. A: Dobra, koniec gadki. Śledzik dokończyłeś wszystko o Krzykozgonie? Ś: Tak, tak Astrid. Dokończyłem. S: Synu, masz jej dać jakiegoś smoka. Cz: Eh... dobrze, ojcze. A: Pomożemy ci Czkawka, w końcu jesteśmy drużyną. Sączy: - szept do Mieczyka - Astrid zabujała się w Czkawce - zaśmiał się. M: - szept do Sączysmarka - No to mamy tu zakochaną parę - również się zaśmiał. Cz: A wy co tam szepczecie? Sączy i M: Nic. Cz: Dobra... to jakiego chcesz smoka? - Wtedy przyniósł księgę smoków i otworzył przed Amandą. Am: Wow! A co to za smok? Cz: To Śmiertnik Zębacz - odwraca strone - to Gronkiel. Am: Ale słodziak! Cz: Ta... - przewraca strone - to Koszmar Ponocnik - znów przewraca strone - Zębiróg Zamkogłowy. - ponownie przewraca strone - Wrzeniec. Am: Są jeszcze jakieś? Cz: Ta - wtedy przerwała mu Astrid. A: Tak, są ale nie dla początkujących. Am: A chociaż mogę oglądnąć? Zaraz... czyli wy jesteście początkujący? Cz: Nie, znają się na smokach. Am: Pokaż jeszcze inne smoki, prosze. Cz: No dobrze. - przewraca strone - Tajfumerang - przewraca strone - Szeptozgon. Am: Widzę że są jeszcze strony! Pokażesz mi je? Cz: Dobrze... - przewraca strone - Nocna Furia, mój smok. Am: Ja, ja chcę takiego! Cz: Niestety nie dostaniesz go. Am: No prosze Czkawka, nie zrobiłbyś to dla mnie? Cz: Daj mi dokończyć, nie ma innej Nocnej Furii którą odnaleźliśmy. Dla ciebie? Nie, ale dla Astrid tak. Astrid się zarumieniła. Cz: Kolejna strona - przewraca - Krzykozgon. Am: To ja chce takiego! Cz: Również go nie dostaniesz, jest zbyt wymagający i sami go jeszcze nie opanowaliśmy. Am: Co? To chce... Koszmara Ponocnika. Cz: Leć z Sączysmarkiem. Am: Który to? Czkawka wskazał na Sączysmarka. Amanda podeszła do Sączysmarka i poleciała z nim : ( Co za idiota...) Cz: To na tyle zajęć! Cyrano cały czas się przyglądał w końcu podszedł do innych smoków. Sz: Widziałeś Cyrano jak się tobą zainteresowała? W: Własnie, ta dziewczyna próbuje ukraść Czkawkę Astrid - Wtedy smoki się "zaśmiały". Ja: No dobra, idę się przelecieć. Sz: Nie możesz pójść, kraty są zamknięte. Ja: No dobra, to ide spać. Perspektywa Czkawki i tylko jego. ( Czasami ktoś inny ) Dochodziła godzina 12 po południu, Czkawka jeszcze spał lecz ktoś wszedł do jego pokoju i zwalił go z łóżka. Cz - Co, co? A - Wstawaj śpiochu - zaśmiała się. Cz - Astrid? Co ty tu robisz? A - Już dawno miały być zajęcia w Smoczej Akademii. Cz - Serio? O matko... dzisiaj sobie odpuścimy, przekaż reszcie. A - Dobra, pa. Cz - Pa. - Zeszedł na dół, zrobił kanapkę i wziął ją do dłoni. Wybył na dwór a tam zobaczył Szczerbatka i Wichurę. Cz - Szczerbatek! Smok jak szalony pobiegł do Czkawki i zaczął lizać. Cz - Szczerbatku! Wiesz że to nie schodzi! Smok zaczął się "śmiać". Wichura podbiegła do Szczerbatka. Szczerbatek podszedł do Wichury i zaczęli się bawić. Cz - Coś się tu kroji - Zaśmiał się. Astrid podbiegła do Czkawki. A - Hjuston, mamy problem. Cz - No co się tym razem stało? - Dokończył kanapkę. A - Ta nowa, Amanda zakradła się do Smoczej Akademii bez pozwolenia. Cz - To chodźmy tam! - Wtedy biegli z całej siły. Po około dwudziestu minutach dobiegli. Sączy - Co tak długo? Cz - Szczerbatek gdzieś poszedł z Wichurą, mniejsza. Am - Ale ja nic nie zrobiłam! A - Cicho siedź! Cz - Amanda, czemu to zrobiłaś? Am - Ja tego nie zrobiłam! Uwierz mi Czkawka! Cz - ( Kurde... wybór Astrid albo Amanda... Astrid! ), nie wierze Ci! Za to nie dostaniesz smoka! Am - Pożałujesz tego... A - Dobrze postąpiłeś. Cz - Dzisiaj zajęć nie będzie. M - Jest! Cz - Możecie się rozejść. A - Czkawka, a ty co będziesz robił? Cz - Nie wiem... na razie czekam na Szczerbatka. A - Aha... to może pójdziemy do mnie? - Uśmiechnęła się. Cz - Czemu nie ( Czkawka masz szanse, nie zepsuj tego ) Rozdział 3 "Miłość?" Czkawka z Astrid poszli do domu. A: To może herbaty? Cz i A jednocześnie: Miętową. - Zaśmiali się. A: Co ja się tu dowiaduje? Lubisz tą samą herbate co ja. Cz: Jakoś tak wyszło - znów zaśmiał się. Astrid zaparzyła herbaty i podała Czkawce. Cz: Mój ojciec pozwolił odejść Krzykozgonowi z wyspy. A: Odszedł? Cz: Tak, ale niechętnie. Ale wróci tu, może. Wypili herbate. Cz: Dzięki za herbate, ale ci coś powiem. A: Słucham? Cz: Myślałem że ta herbata będzie jak ten jaknog przygotowany przez ciebie. - Oberwał w ramie. Cz: No co? Ja tylko prawde mówię. A: Widać było po waszych minach - Zaśmiała się. Cz: Taaaa. - wtedy spoglądnął w jej niebieskie oczy i rozmarzył się. A: Ziemia do Czkawki, halo? Cz: Co, co? Wybacz, zamyśliłem się. A: Też tak mam, idziemy do pokoju? Cz: Jasne. Tak jak powiedzieli tak już byli. Cz: Nic a nic się tu nie zmieniło - zaśmiał się. A: Taa - Wtedy spoglądnęła na jego zielone ślepie, czuła że kocha go ale się boi tego mu powiedzieć. Cz: ( Nie wiem czy to jej powiedzieć... Czkawka! Co masz do stracenia? Miłość życia. ) A: Czkawka... ja musze ci coś powiedzieć. Cz: Ja też bym Ci coś chciał powiedzieć. Cz i A jednocześnie: Czkawka/Astrid ja... Cię kocham. ( Tak, tak były lepsze sytuacje na innych blogach) A: Czekaj co? Cz: Czy... my to powiedzieliśmy? Jednocześnie? A: No, tak... Cz: Astrid ja się bałem... A: Czego? Cz: Ci to wyjawić. A: Co? Ja tak samo. Cz: Kto by pomyślał? Nieustraszona Astrid Hofferson boi się wyjawić miłości - oberwał w ramie. A: No to nie zmienia faktów że cię kocham - wtedy przysunęła się bliżej Czkawki. Cz: Wyjęłaś mi to z ust, więc... Astrid Hofferson, czy zostaniesz mą dziewczyną? A: Oczywiście - wtedy pocałowała go w usta. Usłyszeli chrząknięcie za sobą. Ś: Widzę że w złym momencie przyszedłem. Cz: Ta... co chciałeś? Ś: Chciałem ci przypomnieć że jutro jest tydzień Borka. Cz: A no tak! - Wtedy Śledzik poszedł. A: Tydzień Borka? ( Tak! Zaprosi mnie ) Cz: Teraz bez strachu ci to mówie, Astrid czy pójdziesz ze mną na Bal Tygodnia Borka? A: Tak Czkawka! Czkawka wtedy przysunął Astrid do siebie i ją pocałował w usta. Całowali się tak dopóki nie zabrakło im tchu. Cz: O jeju! Ale już późno... musze iść. Więc bywaj My Lady. A: Cześć, ale czekam na coś. Czkawka pocałował Astrid w policzek i wyszedł. -----------------------------------------------Następny Dzień----------------------------- Czkawka jak zwykle został obudzony przez Szczerbatka. Cz: Szczerbatek! Przestań, to nie schodzi! Szczerbatek przestał i zeszedł na dół wraz z Czkawką. S: Jak się spało synu? Cz: Dobrze - ziewnął - ale ten gad jak zwykle mnie obudził. S: A gdzie wczoraj byłeś tak późno? Cz: Ja? Em... latałem na Szczerbatku i przysnęło mi się. - wtedy Szczerbatek rzucił się na kosz z rybami. S: Tak jasne, widać po Szczerbatku zmęczenie - powiedział to z sarkazmem. Cz: No mówię prawde, ale teraz pozwól że zjem śniadanie. - wtedy ruszył w strone lodówki i zrobił sobie kanapki, po jedzeniu wyszedł z domu. Cz: To jak Szczerbata mordko? Lecimy. Szczerbatek pokiwał głową, wtedy Czkawka wsiadł na niego ustawił ogon i ruszył. Po dwóch godzinach wrócili, wlecieli do Smoczej Akademii. Byli tam wszyscy no prócz Sączysmarka. Cz: Cześć wam. W: Cześć Czkawka. Cz: Gdzie Smark? Nagle na arene wleciał Sączysmark. Sączy: Sorki za spóźnienie. Cz: Czwarty raz w tygodniu... Sączy: No co? Lubie pospać długo. Cz: Dobra, dzisiaj zrobimy Quiz! Drużyna pierwsza to ja i Astrid, drużyna druga to Sączysmark i Szpatka. A drużyna trzecia to tylko Mieczyk, Śledzik zadaje pytania. Ś: Dobra, ile Nocna Furia ma splunięć? Astrid? A: Sześć. Ś: Pięć punktów. Krzykozgon ile ma splunięć? Sączysmark? Sączy: E... dwadzieścia! Ś: Nie, Mieczyk? M: Tyle ile mam włosów. Ś: Fu... Czkawka? Cz: Dwadzieścia pięć. I tak grali do końca zajęć, wygrała drużyna Czkawki i Astrid. Cz: Dobra, to koniec zajęć! Możecie się rozejść. Wszyscy się rozeszli oprócz Astrid, Czkawka szykował potrzebne rzeczy na jutro. A: Nie przemęczaj się tak - zaśmiała się. Cz: Co, co? Nie przemęczam się tylko szykuje potrzebne rzeczy na jutro. A: A co szykujesz na jutro? Cz: To - wtedy wstał, podszedł do Astrid i złożył jej pocałunek na ustach. A: Miłe to coś - uśmiechnęła się. Cz: A teraz pozwól że dokończę moją prace. A: O co to to nie, ja Ci pomogę Cz: Nie potrzebuje pomocy. A: Nie, jak Ci chce pomóc to Ci pomogę. Cz: Dziękuje My Lady. Po kilku minutach skończyli. Cz: A gdzie Szczerbatek i Wichura? A: Pewnie gdzieś poszli się bawić. Do areny wleciał Sączysmark. Sączy: Astrid i Czkawka, idziecie na impreze którą organizujemy? A: Z chęcią. Sączy: Przyjdźcie na plaże Thora - i odleciał Cz: No nie wiem... A: Nie pójdziesz ze mną? Cz: Z tobą zawsze ale nie wiem... A: Prosze, zrób to dla mnie. Cz: No dobrze. wpadnę po ciebie o... 19? A: Dobra, cześć. Cz: Pa - i pocałował ją w policzek po czym pobiegł do domu. Rozdzial 4 "Impreza" Dochodziła już godzina 19 wieczór, Czkawka poszedł do domu Astrid. A: O cześć Czkawka! Czkawke zamurowało. Cz: Cze-cześć Astrid, pięknie wyglądasz. A: Dzięki, ty też. To idziemy? Cz: Oczywiście. - Wtedy ruszyli w stronę plaży Thora. A: Cześć wam! Ś: Cześć Astrid i Czkawka. Cz: Witajcie. - zaczęły się lać butelki. W końcu zaczęli grać w butelkę. Pierw kręcił Sączysmark. A: Zobaczymy na kogo wypadnie - zaśmiała się. Wypadło na... Szpadkę. Sączy: Wyzwanie czy pytanie? Sz: Wyzwanie. Sączy: Przelicz ile wypiliśmy butelek - wtedy wziął ostatniego łyka. Sz: Em... chyba dwadzieścia trzy. Sączy: Wow! Zgadłaś, kręcisz. Szpadka zakręciła i wypadło na Astrid. Sz: Wyzwanie czy pytanie? A: Wyzwanie! Sz: Musisz pocałować chłopaka którego kochasz. Astrid pocałowała Czkawke. Sączy: Co? To powinienem być ja! A: Spadaj Smark, masz Szpadkę - zaśmiała się. Cz: Ale co się stało? Chyba za dużo wypiłem. A: Pij ile chcesz - uśmiechnęła się. Astrid kręciła wypadło na Śledzika. A: Wyzwanie czy pytanie? Ś: Pytanie. A: Kto Ci się podoba? Ś: Szpadka! - wtedy Szpadka się zarumieniła. Śledzik kręcił... wypadło na Czkawke. Ś: Wyzwanie czy pytanie? Cz: Wyzwanie. Ś: Musisz wskoczyć do morza z jakąś dziewczyną i ją wtedy pocałować. Cz: Co? Dobra! - zaśmiał się spoglądając w Astrid. A: Czkawka... ani mi się waż! - wtedy Czkawka podbiegł do Astrid wziął ją na ręcę i wskoczył do morza jednocześnie ją całując. Cz: Ale orzeźwienie! - uśmiechnął się. A: Czkawka! Zabije Cię! Cz: Napij się to ci przejdzie - uśmiechnął się znów. Astrid i Czkawka byli cali mokrzy. Ale nie przeszkadzało im to, Czkawka wypił butelkę z Astrid. Cz: Słoooońce... przeszło Ci? - zachwiał się w bok. A: Jasne, gramy dalej? Cz: Dobra - wtedy kręcił i wyleciało na Astrid. Cz: Wyzwanie czy pytanie? A: Pytanie. Cz: Zatańcz - uśmiechnął się. A: Co?! Cz: Chyba że się poddajesz. A: No... wole już coś innego wykonać. Cz: Dobra, dla Ciebie wszystko. Zaśpiewaj coś. Astrid zaczęła śpiewać. '' Zaśpiewam wam balladę Którą przyniósł mi wiatr Ocean ją wyrzucił Na brzeg z poszumem fal Hej, ludzie, chodźcie tu, zaśpiewam wam Niech znów naleją mi wina dzban Hej ludzie rzućcie grosz do torby mej Niech zabrzmi dalszy ciąg ballady tej Jak kiedyś rudy wiking Kamratów zebrał swych I długą łódź zbudował I pożeglował w dal Hej, ludzie, chodźcie tu, zaśpiewam wam Niech znów naleją mi wina dzban Hej ludzie rzućcie grosz do torby mej Niech zabrzmi dalszy ciąg ballady tej Hej, ludzie, chodźcie tu, zaśpiewam wam Niech znów naleją mi wina dzban Hej ludzie rzućcie grosz do torby mej Niech zabrzmi dalszy ciąg ballady tej . A kiedy chcieli wrócić Do fiordów i do żon Nie było już powrotu Najbliżej było dno Hej, ludzie, chodźcie tu, zaśpiewam wam Niech znów naleją mi wina dzban Hej ludzie rzućcie grosz do torby mej Niech zabrzmi dalszy ciąg ballady tej . I ty pamiętaj o tym Gdy zechcesz płynąć w dal Najcięższe są powroty Z tych fal pieszczonych przez wiatr Bo to już koniec ballady tej'' ''Cz: Dobra zaliczam. ''I tak grali do rana. ''C.D.N'' ''Rozdział 5 "Noc"'' Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach